Early Days
by titangirl161
Summary: 3 part piece. This is my version of the story of how Yusuke and Keiko met as children and became friends.
1. Part I

Hello friends and haters! I'm back since the first time in forever to do a YYH fanfic again! Wooooo! I've actually wanted to do this for a while and never had the time, but now I'm finally back and ready to go. This will be a three part piece, and it goes into a little of Yusuke's past and how he and Keiko met…how sweet. So let's get this started! My puppy-muse Scribble will do the disclaimer and then we will begin.

Scribble: We do not own YYH, but we do own the latest 18th manga.

Me: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ALMOST OVER!!!!

Scribble: Oh suck it up, you baby.

Applause for What2callmyself? Who is nice and betas for meeee! ^_^ (Cause I make her!)

Childhood Part I

A very drunk Atsuko stumbled into her apartment very late that night. She fumbled around for a light switch and flipped it on, only to reveal her very young son, standing in the darkened hallway, looking very tired and holding a little stuffed rabbit.

(A/N: I couldn't help myself- the thought of a chibi-Yusuke with a stuffed toy was just too tempting)

"Mommy?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and Atsuko could see he had obviously been trying as hard as he could to wait up for her, and she felt a small pang of guilt. She worked afternoons and nights, and sometimes went to bars with some coworkers after work, but she had really meant to be back much earlier.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to wait up for me," she told him as she stumbled over to him.

"But you didn't come home and I was worried," her small son told her softly.

She smiled at him and put her hands on his shoulders. "But it's fine, see? Mommy is just fine."

Yusuke's face relaxed a second, and then slight alarm came to it. "Mommy, who's that?"

The look on his face worried her, and she whirled around. Standing behind her in the doorway was someone she didn't know at all, but she did remember him heckling her earlier at the bar. She was talking to some co-workers about her son (which had reminded her she needed to get home) and kept trying to get her to "go somewhere quieter for coffee" with him. Atsuko wasn't stupid though- she knew exactly what he wanted, and she refused over and over again. However, it became increasingly more apparent he wasn't the type to just take no for an answer.

"Well, I gotta admit, you had every right to brag, your kid sure is a cute one," he drawled as he invited himself in.

Atsuko stood, not quite angry yet, but feeling a little frightened, yet not wanting to show it, lest she scare her son too. "What are you doing here? I told you I wasn't interested! Now leave!"

"Hey, c'mon baby, I promise you won't regret it. I never got any complaints afterwards," he grinned lecherously and grabbed her arms.

"I said no, now let me go!" Atsuko cried, very frightened now.

"Stop struggling!" he yelled, pushing her half onto the couch, still holding onto her arms so she couldn't struggle.

Then she noticed her small son had run over and was trying to hit him with his small fists, yelling, "No! Go away! Don't hurt Mommy!"

"Yusuke!" she cried.

"Get lost kid," the man said, paying him little mind, after all what could this four year old possibly do to him?

"No! Leave my mommy alone!" Yusuke yelled, biting the man's leg.

"OW! You stupid little bastard!" he yelled, going to kick him.

"Leave him alone!" Atsuko cried, finding a strength she didn't know she had and flinging herself in front of him, shielding her son and taking the kick to her side, knocking her over.

"MOMMY!" Yusuke screamed, starting to tear.

She lifted up her head and grinned at him. "It's ok sweetie, Mommy's going to take care of this now." Atsuko was now furious at the man who dared to hurt her son, and with the same strength she just found, she lifted the sofa and swung it, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him backwards.

"If you ever try to touch me or my son again, I swear I will kill you myself. Now get out of my house," she said in a soft but very dangerous voice.

The man, now pretty freaked out, ran away. Atsuko never saw him again.

Her son was still sniffling, and she turned back to him with a smile. "See? Mommy's ok, and the bad man is gone. And if any other bad people try to come in, I'll hit them with the sofa too!"

It calmed Yusuke down, and he managed to smile back at her. "Now, let's get you into bed," she said, taking his hand and leading him down the hall to his room.

Scribble: Um, I don't see the point in this chapter.

Me: It sets up something for later. Well people, here's the first of three parts! Also NOTES 1: I've been informed that Atsuko works in the Yakuza. In this fic, she was trying to be responsible. It obviously didn't last long.

2: I've always thought (maybe incorrectly, but it's just my opinion) that Yusuke get's his demon side from his mom- seriously, she drinks so much and never throws up/passes out. Not to mention she didn't seem freaked out at all at the Dark tournament (though that could just be because she was drunk). So her demon side came out a little too. But her being that is just my opinion, since I don't know for sure and could be wrong.

So tell me what you think. Worthless flames telling me I suck without telling me how to improve will be put into my flamethrower, which will be aimed back at the flamers. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Good reviews are loved as always. Long Live the Reikai Tentai!

-titangirl161


	2. Part II

Hey everyone! I'm here with part two!!! WHEEEEEE! Ah, I've been missing YYH, I'm happy to be back. And yes, I'm aware I'm one of the 10 people over 20 who actually still use this site, but I don't care! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You guys all rock! So now, let's get started! Scribble?

Scribble: We don't own YYH…that belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, who we hate because he is a lazy (BLEEEP) and won't finish Hunter x Hunter.

Me: No bad language Scribble! Now let's start this!

Props to my beta What2callmyelf? Who shares my fate of being over 20 and using this site.

Childhood Part II

A younger Keiko Yukimura grimaced as she rolled over and got up into a sitting position. She glared at the older boys who pushed her over. All she had wanted was to go for a walk along the river, and then these three boys had come over and started bullying her. They had to be maybe seven or eight, but at just five years old, what could Keiko do?

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at them.

"Not until you give us some quarters so we can hit the arcade," one of them retorted.

"And I already said I don't have any money!"

"You're lying!" another one snapped. "We heard the clinking sounds from you!"

"Those are my keys! I don't have money, I really don't!"

Just then a new voice called out, "Well, what seems to be the problem here?" Keiko looked at the owner of the new voice. He was a younger boy about her age, with brown eyes and black hair. He didn't look very happy; in fact he was glaring at the older boys.

One of the boys started looking scared. "Oh crap, that's Urameshi!"

"Who?" the tallest of the three asked.

"They say he's the toughest kid in town."

"He doesn't look so tough to me," the tallest said to his buddy. He turned to the new kid. "Beat it, squirt. We just have to finish up business with this girl, and then we'll be on our way."

"Really, business? Because to me, it looks like you pushed her down and now you're mugging her."

"So what's it to you? Get lost!"

The kid smiled. Then it turned to a smirk, and before they could react, he had moved in closer and had punched the oldest kid in the stomach hard, winding him instantly and sending him down. Keiko watched in surprise and shock as he quickly beat up all three of them until they were running away, except the oldest; he looked like he couldn't even get up.

"So if you make it back to your jerkwad friends, tell them they can't pick on people just because they're younger or smaller…even if we are, we can still kick your pathetic butts."

He turned his attention to Keiko. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked, reaching a hand down to her.

"Um, yeah, thanks," she said as he pulled her up.

"You're new here, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. My parents just moved here and opened up a restaurant."

"Well, for future reference, there are a lot of those types of bullies around. But they're not so tough; I can take all of them."

"Well, thanks for helping me," Keiko smiled at him.

The boy smiled back. "No problem. After all, I can't just sit by and let them pick on a girl. Ever since what happened to my mom…well, I knew I had to get stronger so I could defend her, because that's the way it should be…we boys should protect the girls."

Keiko wasn't sure what he meant about his mom, but she decided not to press it right now. "Well, you sure helped protect me. What's your name?"

"I'm Urameshi Yusuke. How about you?"

"I'm Yukimura Keiko."

"Well, welcome to town Keiko. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"Well, I start school tomorrow, at Yama Elementary, but I don't know where it is."

"Hey, I'm starting school there too! I can show you the way no problem; even walk with you there if you want."

"Really? That would be great! Thank you so much!"

They started walking back to her parents' restaurant, and soon they arrived outside. "This is the restaurant, and we live on an apartment up top," she said.

"Hey, this is really close to where I live. Ok then, I'll meet you out here tomorrow and we'll walk to school together!"

"Alright!" she agreed. And he smiled at her again and walked away as she headed inside.

Scribble: Awww, little kid cuteness.

Me: I likes fluffiness. Well, there's part two! Yay! A NOTE: Yama is the god of the underworld. Considering the series, I thought that was appropriate so I made that the name of the school (also because I am a loser). So let me know what you think! Worthless flames are given to Hiei to burn up said flamers. Con crit is appreciated and good reviews are always loved! Long Live the Reikai Tentai!

-titangirl161


	3. Part III

Hello friends and haters! I'm back for the final installment of my YYH fic! Hooray! I've been away from this series for so long…I've missed it too. It's kinda sad it's ending now. Also, this was supposed to be out earlier, but well…let's just say there are kinda sad things going on titangirl's family. Thank you reviewers! You guys all get e-cookies of your choice of flavor! So let's do this! Scribble?

Scribble: We STILL don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Also, seeing as there's 15 chapters of HxH out without Togashi going on another 2 yr hiatus, the world must be ending, so we never will own it.

W2cm also gets e-cookies for being cool and beta-ing.

Childhood Part III

Keiko was up the next morning ready for school, and when she stepped outside, true to his word, she saw Yusuke standing there waiting for her. He saw her come outside and smiled at her. "Morning!"

"Good morning! Sorry I made you wait!" Keiko called out as she walked up to him and they started walking together.

"It's no problem, I had just got there. I thought I was late, the way my mom kept shaking me to wake me up."

Keiko laughed. The two of them talked as they continued on their way and soon had made it to the school. They were in different classes, so they had to split up. "I'll walk home with you too," Yusuke volunteered.

"Thank you, I'd like that! I'll meet you right here by the gates!"

"Alright!" he agreed, and the two of them left for their own class.

Keiko arrived at her class a little early, and a few girls came over to her. "Hey, are you new here?" they asked.

"Yes, my name is Keiko; I'm looking forward to meeting everyone here."

"It's nice meeting you Keiko! I'm Eri and this is Yuki. And don't worry, we'll tell you all about this place and the people."

Keiko smiled; glad to have made friends so easily. The two girls went on about different things, and finally Eri ended it by saying, "And just remember, there is only one person you REALLY want to avoid."

"It's just luck that he's not in our class," Yuki agreed.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Keiko asked.

"There's this one boy, and he's already got people talking about him."

"And NOT in the good way," Eri added.

"Some people say he's not even human, but some kind of demon," Yuki continued.

"Oh no, who is it?" Keiko asked feeling a bit apprehensive.

"His name is Yusuke something," Yuki told her.

"Yusuke Urameshi," Eri corrected.

Now Keiko was just confused. "What?"

"Just try to avoid him if you can. He's strong and can beat up even older kids."

Keiko was silent, still more confused. The teacher came in shortly after and began teaching, but Keiko couldn't concentrate. Yusuke had seemed so nice to her, how could they be saying he was a demon? Sure, he had beaten up those boys, but that was because they had been picking on her.

She was distracted and didn't even notice when it was time to leave. She and the other two headed out and they noticed how quiet she was. "Hey, are you alright? You look a little sad," Yuki said.

Keiko shook her head. "Not really. It's just-"

She never got a chance to finish her thought. As they were leaving, some older kids hanging around outside knocked into Eri and pushed her down.

"Ow!" Eri cried out as she fell.

"Watch where you're going shrimp!" another one yelled at her. Keiko recognized them immediately. It was the same three boys who had been picking on her yesterday. "Leave her alone! You're the one who should apologize!" she told them.

"Keiko, what are you doing?" Eri whispered.

"Hey, it's the girl from yesterday," one said.

"Who cares? It's not like her boyfriend is around to save her today."

"Wow, you guys are really slow learners, aren't you?" another voice asked. Speaking of the devil, Yusuke had just come up. "Didn't I tell you to leave her alone yesterday? I guess I'll have to teach you guys a lesson all over again." And as Keiko helped Eri to her feet, Yusuke beat up the others again, and soon they were all limping away from him while Yuki squeaked, "That's him, that's Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Idiots, all of them," Yusuke muttered. He turned to the three girls. "You're ok, right Keiko?"

The two other girls turned to stare at her. "You mean you know him???"

And Keiko, her mind made up, looked straight back at them. "Of course I know him. He helped me out yesterday, and walked me to school, and helped me again right now. He's my friend. And you guys shouldn't say bad things about people you really don't even know. Anyway, I already agreed to walk home with him, so I'll have to say goodbye now. I'll see you tomorrow."

The girls still looked mystified, but they shrugged and said, "Well, ok, see you tomorrow then."

They parted ways, and Yusuke looked pretty confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

Keiko smiled at him. "Oh, nothing important." They continued until they were outside Keiko's home again. "Will you come out tomorrow too?" she asked.

"Of course! I'll be out here to walk you to school tomorrow! I'll see you then!"

He left for his own home as she waved goodbye to him. Keiko smiled. She somehow knew this was the start of something amazing.

Scribble: Your endings suck!

Me: Yeah, well, I really couldn't come up with a better ending line. I actually meant to end it as they left, but it still didn't feel right doing that either. Well, here's the conclusion! Yay! After this come an attempt at Code Geass, then Saiyuki, then…I don't know. Whatever comes to me…perhaps another D. Gray man. We will see. So how was it? Hiei takes all useless flames and incinerates said flamers. Con crit is appreciated, and good reviews are loved. Long Live the Reikai Tentai!

-titangirl161


End file.
